


broken bonds

by sunkisseddreams



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Gen, Heavy Angst, irregular updates, more characters may be added who knows, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkisseddreams/pseuds/sunkisseddreams
Summary: Jaebeom lost some of his brothers years ago. They fell from heaven. Not able to continue his general duties, the heavens decided to let him take a break. But breaks don’t last forever. When Jaebeom resumes his duties as general, will he able to handle them?Will he be able to handle facing his fallen brothers as enemies?
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue: everything’s the same but it isn’t

Sometimes, Jaebeom can still hear them. Their footsteps, their breathing, their laughter. He can still hear those things of course, but not as much now.

There’s less of that now. Three people were not here anymore. He can still hear footsteps, yes, but only when the maknaes, Bambam and Yugyeom, are running away after he scolds them. The laughter is still there, too, but it’s not as bright anymore. Although as angels they don’t need to breathe, he can always hear it during sparring or when they were all doubling over laughter.

It wasn’t the same, though. They all felt it, he could see it in their eyes, but no one else cared. After all, the ones gone, they weren’t angels anymore.

They were fallen. They had become demons, servants of the King of Hell, Lucifer.

Jaebeom can’t forgive them for falling, for sinning. Or can he? He misses them. There’s not a moment he doesn’t think about them, and it has been at least a century since. Jackson and the other maknaes haven’t talked about it. None of them have. But it’s all the same, Heaven has moved on. Everyone still wakes up every day, get assigned duties or assign duties, watch over Earth, the usual. Jaebeom still trains the young soldiers that appear every so often, as he is one of the generals of the Heavenly Army.

Sometimes he wonders if he should even stay at his position, but there is too much risk if he leaves it. A battle could always happen at any time, a war could be called. Even if one hasn’t happened in centuries, it was always bound to.

Heaven and Hell, always destined to fight and hate each other.

Jaebeom knows that when that time comes, he’ll have to see them again. The ones he called family, the three that fell. After all, why would the higher ups let him contact his former brothers? A sign of betrayal to the Heavens would be the only reason. He could never do that, even after what the Heavens did to his family.

He has to protect what he has left, or everything would be for nothing.

Suddenly, he’s roughly shaken by the shoulder. He looks up, annoyed, but realizes it’s only Jackson.

“Hey. You’re spacing out again, man. I’ve been trying to call your name for like, ten minutes. Bam and Yuggie almost decided to call you disrespectfully again.” Jackson says with a smirk.

“You don’t exactly call me with respect, Jackson.” Jaebeom slightly retorts.

“You and I were born the same year! We’re bros, man!” Jackson whines in a slightly louder voice. It’s always been like that, Jaebeom thinks. Despite being centuries older than the maknaes, he could never escape their teasing. Not Jackson’s, either. Still, they could respect him a bit more, he supposes, as he is a general… He can still remember when they were intimated by him, everyone was before they got to know him.

In the end, he smiles. These guys were his brothers, his family. Over time, he has mellowed out a bit more, so he can show affection at least.

“I’m still older, and while I am a ‘bro’, I’m still a general. Our superiors might adore you, but I’d appreciate at least _some_ respect.” Jaebeom says in a playful tone.

“You let him get away with it more, hyung! What’s with the double standards?!” Another voice pipes up, getting closer. It’s BamBam, currently with his red hair flowing in the wind as he runs towards Jaebeom.

“You little brat, you don’t exactly respect me. You never even asked if it was okay to address me informally, did you?” He retorts back.

Cackling, a taller and younger black haired angel, Yugyeom, wraps an arm around BamBam’s shoulder. Best friends that could never be separated but were almost as bad as demons with their harmless teasing. Or maybe that’s just what Jaebeom thinks.

“Hyung’s right~ We tease him, and he teases us back, anyway. And that’s how we show our love to each other~” Yugyeom says with his high pitched voice, smile so wide that his eyes are crescents.

Scowling, Jaebeom looks away, but the other three don’t miss his small smile and cheerfully laugh.

“Maybe one day you’ll respect me more.”

They all know that won’t happen, but that’s okay.

After all, they have to try and keep what they have, when they only have each other.

With all their hidden small smiles.


	2. I see you, but is it you?

It’s always like what Jaebeom has experienced over this long stretch of time, though. Everything was the same, but it wasn’t. Because the Heavens didn’t really care about things unless it was about keeping order, fighting against Hell, making sure pure souls got into the afterlife, etc.

Things like bonds and family were more like mortal ideals, especially if they were between supposed enemies.

Not surprising, and though it hurt, Jaebeom could not go against the Heavens. Not when he can still protect his brothers still here. He has to tell himself that a lot of times, and it’s worked so far.

However, fate does not let things just be. His (former?) brothers would meet him again one day, but as demons. That day would get closer, one day at a time.

It would be here far sooner than he could ever expect.

“General, there’s been a breach at the southern bridge. The guards are being pushed back and they are requesting your aid.”

It had been ages since he had been out in the battlefield, for multiple reasons. One, conflict had not happened in a long time, which is unusual. Two, the Heavens had agreed to have him take a break after… The Falling. As much as the Heavens did not care in general, it aligned with their interests that their own generals were mentally fit to command armies and fight.

The Heavens gave time, but they also would not wait forever.

“It is my duty to go, then. Send word to some of my training soldiers to join me on the bridge quickly.” Jaebeom replies and materializes his golden longsword in thin air. Thanks to his continued training with his soldiers, he had not lost his battle instincts. However, a breach at the bridge…

He does not have time to think about this. The longer he lets his momentary thoughts linger, the greater the chance that the guards at the bridge could fall.

Arriving at the southern bridge is an easy task. The scene there however, is full of blood and death. Many soldiers – of both sides – have fallen, but the angelic guards’ numbers are dwindling, and the demons were advancing at a steady rate.

No wonder they had called for Jaebeom.

Not wasting any time, Jaebeom flies in from the sky with his long, shining white wings. He aims and throws his longsword towards a line of soldiers struggling to fend off demons. When it impacts the bridge’s surface, a wave of golden angelic energy explodes from the sword and knocks the demons backwards several feet, killing off the weaker ones.

A good hit, Jaebeom thinks. A loud hello to tell the enemies that he is here, and he will not play around.

Diving down, he grabs his sword and looks on at the demons before him. All of them bare their teeth at him, but fear lingers in their eyes.

“It’s an honor to see you again on the battlefield, General Jaebeom.” A voice behind him says. Jaebeom does not glance back and continues to grip his sword. Even if he could be a bit cocky and turn away from the enemy for a moment to rile them up, that was a rookie mistake.

No matter what, you shouldn’t give the enemy an inch. They will go for a mile at any chance they get, and it could cost you.

“It has been a while, General Na. I had to return some day, today’s a good day as any. You’re in a bind, I’m here to help.” He smoothly replies, not breaking eye contact with the hoard of demons.

“Greatly appreciated. Even I cannot simply just handle such larger numbers.” General Na sighs, almost sounding defeated.

As Jaebeom was going to respond, several demons step forward and jeer at the angels. So, now was not a time for talking after all. Not only must they push the demons back, they must not lose any more soldiers.

Raising his left arm, he prepares to swing down his sword on the demons. The golden sword lights up with his angelic energy, and before the energy is released, only some demons step aside.

A majority of the front line has been decimated, and only a moment of silence is given. The battle has started again, and Jaebeom would not let the enemy gain the upper hand. Raising his sword once again, both he and General Na shout for the remaining soldiers to charge. The waves of bodies on both sides surge forward, leaving no room for idle movement.

As Jaebeom swings his sword down on many demons, effectively dwindling their numbers, General Na and his forces are fighting back with renewed vigor. Golden and dark obsidian energies clash, one after the other, and quick as lightning. Not wasting any time, General Na steps back into the ranks, but holds his bow up high. His soldiers form a protective circle around him, and in another second, he releases golden energy arrows into the sky – all aimed at the demons around them.

The arrows struck as many demons as they could. Less enemies to go, then, Jaebeom thinks as he continues to slash away at the sea of demons around him.

No time to think though, the enemy is right here, and not only are they finally pushing them back, but they needed to send a clear message:

This bridge will not fall, not today.

And it continued, just like that. The demons did not gain new ground in the battle and lost many soldiers of their own. There were many who could not retreat even if they desired to, either struck by angelic arrows, surrounded by enemy soldiers, or cut down by Jaebeom.

It was clear that the angels won, and the demons who were smart enough to leave earlier in battle, were the only ones to survive.

“You really haven’t lost your touch, General Jaebeom. I suppose I owe you.” General Na muses as he rests his bow by his side.

“Thank you, but no need. We are fellow generals, of course I would come to help.” Jaebeom replies as he turns to face the general. Although Jaebeom wasn’t close to many generals, General Na was well respected and wise. It would be foolish of anyone to turn down aiding him.

It seemed as General Na had more to say, but before he could even speak a syllable, an obsidian bullet whizzes past his face, only leaving a small scar that began to bleed.

The scar begins to heal on its own, thanks to little demonic energy it carried and how fast General Na could activate his healing powers, but he raises his bow as Jaebeom turns around with his raised sword.

A second bullet is fired right as he turns around, but Jaebeom skillfully parries the bullet by swinging his sword at that exact moment. The obsidian bullet instead speeds out into the battlefield, soon to be forgotten.

There’s still one more demon, it seems.

One that neither general detected and he’s pointing a black pistol loaded with demonic energy right at them.

What shocks Jaebeom isn’t that they didn’t detect this demon, oh no.

It’s the fact that the demon standing before him is someone he knows.

Knew.

“… Jinyoung?”

Static is filling his ears.

Jinyoung hums, keeping his pistol pointed at Jaebeom. His hair is raven black as always, but his black locks are messier, yet still giving off the princely aura he always had. Not only that, he is not even sporting armor or battle clothing, instead donning a simple outfit consisting of a long black cardigan and black jeans.

“Surprise.” Cocks his pistol.

The silence hanging in the air is thick with no one moving. The two generals keep their eyes on Jinyoung, as no one could tell what he would do next, or if he would just disappear to attack like he had with the surprise attack.

The static in Jaebeom’s ears grows louder.

Suddenly, Jinyoung chuckles.

“Cat got your tongue? And here I thought the so called heavenly generals would’ve had my head by now…” Jinyoung says with a tiny smirk, eyes full of fire.

And he’s only really looking at Jaebeom.

However, it’s like the two are in their own little world at that moment. For Jaebeom, mostly shock, but also fear and confusion. For Jinyoung… Who knows. Neither move, neither continue speaking, but neither also notice until it happens.

A golden arrow strikes Jinyoung’s pistol and it clatters to the ground from the impact. Jaebeom looks back at General Na for a second in surprise, but General Na isn’t looking at him.

Right. They were on the battlefield. How could he forget?

Turning back to Jinyoung, he notices that his former brother was no longer staring at him. Instead, he was looking at his pistol that had dropped to the ground. He keeps a blank look and doesn’t look back up.

“Concerning. Even if he is your former brother, General Jaebeom, you should not hesitate when the enemy is before you.” His tone was stern, but Jaebeom could hear the underlying kindness in it.

Before he could reply, Jinyoung chuckles again.

“Isn’t that right, _hyung_? We’re _enemies_ now.” He emphasizes before squatting down slowly to retrieve his pistol.

Jaebeom can hardly hear what’s going on with the static getting louder and louder.

He doesn’t move, but General Na takes a step forward and keeps his bow aimed at Jinyoung, ready to fire the next arrow.

“Yes, enemies… Yet, I wonder this. You were certainly not among the ranks of the demons earlier. Nor are you dressed for battle, and I am certain you are not alone. What’s your game, Jinyoung-ssi?” General Na questions him as said demon has retrieved his pistol and straightened back up.

A beat of silence. Jaebeom slowly, but finally, looks at Jinyoung again. The demon is putting his pistol away. He could do this, he could do this…

“Observant, aren’t you? You’re not a well-respected general for nothing…” Jinyoung muses before he continues. “I’m not here for battle, that’s true, but then… What am I here for?”

So familiar, and yet…

“There are a number of reasons. You could be stalling us while a second wave of your companions attack somewhere else. Playing with us and trying to get information…”

Jinyoung chuckles again, but not with mirth. His eyes show anger, hurt… and something else. To Jaebeom, it seemed like they were all for him. As if he was the source of Jinyoung’s pain.

It’s not something he can deny. But what if…

“You knew I would be here, didn’t you?” Jaebeom interrupts General Na. The older general widens his eyes and turns to stare at him. He’s not angry that Jaebeom interrupted him and technically disrespected him in that way. Instead, he’s surprised that Jaebeom figured it out as well.

Slow claps. That’s what Jinyoung does next.

“Incredible, _hyung_. Here I thought I could get one past you, but it’s not like the old days where you wouldn’t pick up on things as quickly. That’s my bad for underestimating you.” He fake sighs.

The old days…

“Why are you here, Jinyoung?” Jaebeom is getting angry now. His voice level rising and grip on his blade much stronger. He shouldn’t, he doesn’t want to, but he can’t help it. The ringing in his ears is getting louder, his thoughts a mess. Jinyoung is right in front of him, and he knows, _he knows_ that Jinyoung fell long ago. Of course he’s a demon now, that’s just logical and yet-

Why was he here? Why show up now, exactly when Jaebeom returns to the battlefield? Why is he still so similar, yet so different? Where are the others? Why-

“I can hear your head questioning everything from here, you know. I guess that hasn’t changed, but it wouldn’t be you if you weren’t overthinking.” Another chuckle from Jinyoung.

He brought up the past. He keeps bringing it up, Jaebeom thinks. He can feel anger, but at the same time… Wasn’t that Jinyoung’s plan?

“Do you think everything about me is the same then? You keep bringing up our past, because we were close. You want me to get angry. There’s a reason you’re doing that.” Lowering his voice down, but keeping his tone stern, Jaebeom glares at Jinyoung with that statement.

Jinyoung shrugs, not seeming to care. But Jaebeom knows him better than that.

“No. Yes. There are certain things that are the same. You’re right, I am trying to make you angry, though.” He lazily replies.

Before Jaebeom can even think about how to get an answer out of Jinyoung, an arrow enters his vision, fast as lightning. It barely nicks Jinyoung’s cheek as he tries to dodge it. A warning.

General Na grunts.

“Enough. You’re not going to ever tell us why you’re really here, are you? Stop wasting our time, Jinyoung-ssi. Or this arrow will go through your head.” General Na threatens.

Sighing, for real this time, Jinyoung turns to his side and glances up at the sky.

“Oh, dear. I can’t die just yet, then, can I? Not before I can see things through, at least…”

He laughs and turns his head towards Jaebeom. The static is at its loudest now, and for the time being, only Jinyoung’s voice could be heard to Jaebeom.

“Nice seeing you, _hyung_. I’m sure we’ll see each other again soon… and I hope you’ll be angry.”

Another golden arrow is shot, but it never reaches Jinyoung. Instead, he disappears into black smoke and the arrow goes on.

Almost as if he was never here.

When Jaebeom returns to the inner sanctum of the Heavens, he is immediately bombarded with questions from his younger brothers. Was he okay? What happened? Was that really Jinyoung? What did he say? Why was he there?

Although the static hasn’t completely gone away, at least Jaebeom can still hear the ones closest to him. It was comforting. Even following General Na back was hard when it shouldn’t have been.

Plus, he wasn’t sure how to answer the younger ones. Even at Jackson’s puppy eyed expression filled with worry, or Bambam’s concerned looks, or Yugyeom’s distraught frown. They’ve stopped saying anything now, as Jaebeom just stands there. It takes a beat, but in the end, Jaebeom shakes his head.

“I’m… fine. I don’t know why he was there, though, so I’m sorry I can’t really say anything else.”

Their eyes widen at the realization. It really was Jinyoung, then, after all. And, because Jaebeom wouldn’t leave them in the dark, he gives them a quick run down of what happened out there. How Jinyoung just showed up, and how it seemed like he knew Jaebeom would be there.

How different Jinyoung seemed and yet so similar.

“Hyung, no offense to your abilities or anything, but you shouldn’t go out alone again. General Na was there with you this time, but we don’t know what will happen. I’ll accompany you from here on out,” Jackson says with a serious tone. Jaebeom can’t really say no, either.

Sure, the higher-ups might not be as happy with this kind of decision, but if they want Jaebeom to continue his general duties, then he can’t be left alone. What if the next time he sees Jinyoung, he can’t defend himself?

After all, despite how angry Jaebeom felt earlier, now he only feels lost. Neither of which are very good for battle, or being sane, actually. He’ll hesitate against his former brother, and that can lead to disastrous consequences.

Plus, he has no idea what Jinyoung is up to. Until he finds out, and figures out what to do, doing his job the best he can was the only option.

Although, he’s not entirely sure Jackson would be okay if he went up against Jinyoung, either.

“Are you sure, Jackson-ah? That’s still Jinyoung, you know.”

Jackson sadly smiles.

“I know. It’ll be hard, for sure, if I ever to face him. But I don’t want you to face him alone. We’re all still in this together, and maybe I can talk to him, you know? You don’t know until you try.”

Jaebeom wishes he has that positivity. He can only think that Jackson is wrong, that Jinyoung definitely would not talk in the way that would give them answers.

But carrying around all that negativity might not be great, either. So, maybe, he’ll just keep a tiny piece of hope for Jinyoung.

And his other former brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for checking out my fic. I don't know when the next update will be, I just wanted to upload this first, so please don't ask. I am slowly working on it from time to time, just not regularly. Also, there are no romantic ships in this story, but it's basically ot7, aka family.  
> If you do have any questions though, feel free to ask. <3


End file.
